<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Déjame cuidarte by Fille_au_loup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040876">Déjame cuidarte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup'>Fille_au_loup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feet Washing, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley se ha destrozado los pies para salvar a Azirafel, un precio que pagaría encantado mil veces más. No esperaba recibir nada a cambio, y mucho menos algo tan significativo como la propuesta de lavárselos y curarle las quemaduras.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Déjame cuidarte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esto y tenía tan claro lo que quería que pasara que me ha costado menos que otras veces conseguir una versión que me gustara lo suficiente para compartirla.<br/>Además da la casualidad de que hoy es el cumpleaños de Oscar Wilde, a quien se menciona en la historia, así que es un día muy apropiado para publicarla.<br/>¡Espero que os guste!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Te llevo?</p>
<p>Crowley se dirige al coche sin esperar respuesta, concentrándose en parecer indiferente a pesar de que, si no fuera por el dolor de pies y porque tiene una reputación, podría ponerse a dar saltos de alegría ahora que todo apunta a que vuelven a ser amigos.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, a mitad de camino se da cuenta de que Azirafel no lo está siguiendo. Se ha quedado inmóvil en el sitio, con la mirada perdida y la misma expresión extasiada que luciría alguien que acaba de tener una visión divina.</p>
<p>—¿Ángel?</p>
<p>Azirafel da un respingo, se gira hacia él y sonríe. En su rostro hay alegría, gratitud, timidez y otra cosa que Crowley no alcanza a identificar pero que por algún motivo le da escalofríos.</p>
<p>—Sí —contesta y se pone a caminar hacia él decidido y nervioso al mismo tiempo—. ¿Te acuerdas de dónde está la librería? —añade en un tono de chanza que no logra ocultar el leve temblor de su voz.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que se acuerda. Ha pasado por allí miles de veces desde que se dejaron de hablar, siempre camuflado y manteniéndose a la distancia suficiente para que no lo detectara. Al fin y al cabo, no es que quisiera verlo cara a cara, pues ¿qué iban a decirse? Se conformaba con comprobar que la tienda seguía en pie, lo que demostraba que Azirafel permanecía en Londres, que nadie había venido a reclamarlo ni a trasladarlo a otro destino, que, dentro de lo que cabía, estaba feliz y a salvo.</p>
<p>—Pues claro —responde encogiéndose de hombros como si no llevara décadas anhelando en secreto que todo volviera a ser como antes de entregarle aquella nota que lo arruinó todo—. Tengo buena memoria.</p>
<p>Azirafel se lo queda mirando con los ojos brillantes y esa bendita sonrisa, así que se apresura a desviar la vista. Ignora por qué se siente tan turbado al verlo así. No debería extrañarle que el ángel también le haya echado de menos. Al fin y al cabo, solían verse a menudo antes de aquella discusión. Y setenta y nueve años en la Tierra es mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando te arrepientes de algo.</p>
<p>—¡Qué bonito! —exclama Azirafel admirado cuando Crowley se detiene junto al Bentley—. ¿Es tuyo?</p>
<p>Al demonio le complace percatarse de que no es un cumplido de cortesía, sino que le gusta de verdad.</p>
<p>—Pues sí —afirma orgulloso—. Eficiente como él solo. ¡Y ya verás qué cómodos los asientos! Algo bueno tenía que tener este siglo, ¿eh? —bromea, aunque desea tragarse las palabras en cuanto ve que a Azirafel se le ensombrece el rostro—. En fin, sube, ángel —suspira, abriendo la puerta del acompañante—. Estarás cansado.</p>
<p>En realidad, es Crowley el que lo está. Le duelen tanto los pies que se convertiría en serpiente para deshacerse de ellos si no supiera que las heridas sagradas no solo afectan al cuerpo físico que tiene prestado, sino también a las partes etéreas de su esencia. Espera que los daños no sean irreversibles; no parecía para tanto cuando estaba concentrado en interpretar el semblante de Azirafel y en desviar bombarderos nazis.</p>
<p>Es una suerte poder manejar el Bentley sin recurrir a los pedales.</p>
<p>—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —pregunta Azirafel mientras circulan por las calles tenebrosas y desiertas como las cámaras más profundas del infierno.</p>
<p>Normalmente, Crowley conduce a velocidades que el ángel no aprobaría, pero ahora se mantiene dentro de los límites de la prudencia porque quiere alargar el viaje todo lo posible. Azirafel funciona a un ritmo muy particular y, aunque ya no estén enfadados, nada le garantiza que vayan a volver a verse con tanta frecuencia como antes hasta que el ángel se acostumbre a la nueva situación. Podrían transcurrir meses, o incluso años, hasta su próximo encuentro.</p>
<p>—Dormir, básicamente. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo fuera y redactaba un informe para que nadie me molestara. La humanidad se ha superado tanto a sí misma que Abajo no han notado que llevo casi un siglo sin mover ni un dedo. Y todes me admiran desde que les expliqué que soy el artífice de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.</p>
<p>Por el rabillo del ojo detecta la mirada escandalizada de Azirafel, pero no dura más que un instante, ya que, en cuanto comprende la verdad, el ángel se echa a reír.</p>
<p>Satán, cuánto ha extrañado esa risa.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué hay de ti? —inquiere—. Tú sí que habrás estado ocupado.</p>
<p>Se lo imagina perfectamente curando herides, protegiendo refugiades, recibiendo amonestaciones por abusar de milagros «innecesarios». A Crowley le hubiera gustado estar ahí para echarle una mano, pero habría sido demasiado peligroso. Por eso habían discutido aquella vez, aunque se pregunta hasta qué punto es el ángel consciente de ello.</p>
<p>—Sí, la verdad es que sí —se lamenta Azirafel. No entra en detalles, pero el sufrimiento al que ha estado expuesto le nubla la mirada, hasta que de pronto recuerda algo que hace que se le iluminen las facciones—. ¡He aprendido a bailar!</p>
<p>—¡No me digas!</p>
<p>Crowley suelta una carcajada. Los ángeles no bailan, pero por supuesto que Azirafel sí.</p>
<p>—Me enseñaron la <em>gavotte</em> en un distinguido club de caballeros allá por 1880. ¡Ni te imaginas lo divertido que era! Pero, por desgracia, se pasó de moda enseguida.</p>
<p>—No te preocupes, las modas siempre vuelven.</p>
<p>De fondo se oyen las bombas que llevan semanas causando estragos en la ciudad, pero se ha asegurado de que esta noche ninguna caiga en el Soho, aunque sabe que la librería está protegida a conciencia.</p>
<p>No hablan mucho más en el resto del trayecto. Azirafel va distraído. No ha soltado el maletín y de vez en cuando lo acaricia ausente, cierra los ojos e inspira hondo, como si lo invadiera una emoción abrumadora. Crowley no dice nada para no incomodarlo, si bien lo vigila disimuladamente por si necesitara consuelo. La traición de la agente doble y la derrota a manos de los nazis ha tenido que ser un golpe muy duro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba tan seguro de tener las de ganar que había llevado los libros verdaderos en lugar de un señuelo. Por no hablar de la bronca que le habría caído en el Cielo cuando se enteraran de las circunstancias de su descorporización. Crowley nunca se habría perdonado llegar tarde.</p>
<p>—Ya estamos —anuncia mientras enfila la calle por la que tantas veces ha pasado sin atreverse a hacerse notar.</p>
<p>Azirafel sale de su ensimismamiento.</p>
<p>—¡Vaya, qué rápido!</p>
<p>Crowley aparca frente a la puerta y se queda callado con las manos en el volante aguardando el momento en el que Azirafel le dé las gracias educadamente y se despida hasta quién sabe cuándo.</p>
<p>Pero el ángel le sorprende con una invitación cohibida:</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no pasas y nos tomamos una copa? Tengo varios libros nuevos que me gustaría enseñarte.</p>
<p>Crowley no contesta de inmediato. Aceptar implicaría levantarse y no le apetece nada andar en estos momentos. Los pies le gritan que se refugie en su piso y se duerma hasta que hayan sanado por completo, si es que es posible. Pero ¿cómo va a desperdiciar la oportunidad de retomar la maravillosa costumbre de charlar en la trastienda hasta el amanecer, después de tanto tiempo añorándola?</p>
<p>El ángel malinterpreta su silencio.</p>
<p>—No pasa nada si no quieres —asegura con una sonrisa titubeante—. Ya nos veremos en otra…</p>
<p>—No —lo corta Crowley, reacio a separarse de él tan pronto—. Tengo ganas de ver la librería —añade después más suave—. La he echado de menos.</p>
<p>Se le expande el corazón al ver lo contento que se pone Azirafel, pero hay que mantener las apariencias, así que agrega despreocupadamente:</p>
<p>—Además, ¿cuándo he rechazado yo un buen vino?</p>
<p>Tiene que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no gritar al apoyar los pies en el suelo. Aprieta los dientes y se esfuerza para no cojear cuando Azirafel le abre la puerta de la tienda y le invita a pasar delante.</p>
<p>—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que has ampliado la colección!</p>
<p>Hay unas cuantas estanterías que no estaban ahí la última vez, sobre las mesas se apilan columnas de libros que seguramente solo aguantan en precario equilibrio con la ayuda de un milagro, y en general reina un caos impresionante para un ángel tan aficionado al orden y a las reglas.</p>
<p>—¡Sí! He reorganizado todos los poemarios y he inaugurado una sección de novela gótica. Son esos montones de ahí. ¡Y en este estante tengo todas las primeras ediciones de Oscar Wilde! No sé si te sonará el nombre, tal vez estuvieras dormido durante su apogeo.</p>
<p>Crowley contesta con un sonido vago porque sabe que si intenta hablar le saldrá un gimoteo muy poco digno. Los pies le están matando, pero no quiere parecer desinteresado y herir los sentimientos de Azirafel, así que se acerca a ver los libros que tanto le entusiasman.</p>
<p>No obstante, Azirafel debe de notarle el sufrimiento en la cara, ya que, lejos de alegrarse por la atención, lo mira consternado:</p>
<p>—¡Ay, perdona, querido! ¡Estarás deseando sentarte!</p>
<p>Crowley se encoge de hombros y finge que el único motivo por el que se dirige a la trastienda es porque se le ha ocurrido a Azirafel. Sin embargo, en cuanto ve el sofá, se desploma sobre él con un suspiro de alivio. Enseguida descubre que, si se tumba y deja los pies colgando por fuera, los puede relajar un poco, por fin exentos de cargar con el peso del cuerpo.</p>
<p>—¿Me dejas ver? —pregunta Azirafel acercándose desde el escritorio, donde ha colocado la maleta rescatada.</p>
<p>Crowley vacila. Ya se ha mostrado bastante vulnerable y no quiere que Azirafel, con su tendencia a culpabilizarse, descubra el precio que ha pagado por salvarle y que pagaría encantado mil veces más. Sin embargo, es incapaz de resistirse a la mirada suplicante del ángel. Y lo cierto es que no le vendría nada mal la ayuda de alguien de confianza que además es ducho en asuntos celestiales.</p>
<p>Así que asiente y, mientras Azirafel se agacha, va deshaciendo la ilusión que da a sus pies el aspecto de un par de botas de piel de serpiente.</p>
<p>—¡Pero bueno! —lo regaña el ángel al percatarse del engaño—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así en la iglesia?</p>
<p>—Tenía demasiada prisa como para ponerme a materializar calzado de verdad —se defiende él, aunque, en realidad, ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar su error.</p>
<p>Azirafel refunfuña algo más sobre su imprudencia, hasta que la ilusión se disuelve del todo y suelta un grito ahogado:</p>
<p>—¡Pobrecillo! ¡Tiene que dolerte una barbaridad!</p>
<p>Crowley no contesta. El olor a carne chamuscada le está dando náuseas. Se esfuerza por ahuyentar las imágenes de piel carbonizada y concentrarse en el rostro absorto del ángel, que desenfoca un poco la mirada al pasar de examinarle el cuerpo físico a fijarse en lo que se encuentra más allá. La profunda concentración lo vuelve completamente inexpresivo, por lo que Crowley no tiene manera de adivinar el diagnóstico, que tampoco está seguro de querer conocer.</p>
<p>Cuando la conciencia de Azirafel regresa al mundo material, se incorpora y le dedica una sonrisa alentadora.</p>
<p>—No es tan grave como parece. Tardará un tiempo en sanar del todo, pero no quedarán daños permanentes.</p>
<p>—¿Seguro? —pregunta Crowley, sin poder evitar que el miedo se le cuele hasta la voz—. ¿Tampoco se extenderá o algo así?</p>
<p>—No. Podría haber sido desastroso si la exposición hubiera durado más de un par de minutos, pero, por suerte, solo es una quemadura superficial. Te pondrás bien.</p>
<p>Crowley suelta el aire que ha estado reteniendo y se recuesta mejor en el sofá para relajar los músculos que mantenía en tensión.</p>
<p>—¿Te apetece refrescarte un poco? —sugiere Azirafel.</p>
<p>—Me has leído el pensamiento.</p>
<p>Desaparece en la cocina y regresa con un barreño de agua que deposita en el suelo, delante del sofá. Crowley deshace a regañadientes la cómoda postura que había conseguido y se sienta con toda la dignidad de la que es capaz.</p>
<p>El agua helada le arranca un gemido de placer. Durante un buen rato, en su mente no queda espacio más que para apreciar el maravilloso entumecimiento que le proporciona. Eso es justo lo que necesitaba. De vez en cuando le da la sensación de que el agua se está calentando, pero entonces vuelve a enfriarse milagrosamente. El alivio es tan inmenso que ni siquiera le preocupa que Azirafel esté siendo testigo de los ridículos suspiros que se le escapan cada dos por tres.</p>
<p>Cuando recobra suficiente lucidez para que le importe, le sorprende hallar al ángel de rodillas en el suelo. Ha echado atrás la mesa para tener más sitio y lo está contemplando con una sonrisa dulce de las que por lo general solo se atreve a dibujar cuando cree que Crowley no lo está viendo. En efecto, en cuanto se percata de que el demonio le está prestando atención, aparta la vista y se pone a juguetear con un objeto rectangular que tiene al lado. Es entonces cuando Crowley repara en que el barreño de agua no es lo único que ha traído. También hay una toalla blanca, un frasco de cristal lleno de una sustancia lechosa… y una pastilla de jabón, que es lo que Azirafel tiene ahora en las manos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es todo eso? —pregunta, porque no puede ser lo que está pensando.</p>
<p>—Pues… Es que si intentara curarte con mis poderes solo empeoraría las cosas, pero hay métodos… humanos. Se… Se suele recomendar lavar bien la zona. Para que no se infecte.</p>
<p>Crowley se quita las gafas, asombrado. No puede estar hablando en serio.</p>
<p>—Ángel…</p>
<p>—Tú siempre estás haciendo cosas por mí —lo interrumpe Azirafel balbuceando y lo mira brevemente antes de volver a concentrarse en el jabón—. Y yo no… Yo nunca…</p>
<p>—No me debes nada, Azirafel.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —replica él, consternado—. ¡No! ¡No pretendía que sonara…! Lo que quiero decir es que… M-me gustaría… No por devolverte ningún favor, sino porque quiero —enfatiza rápidamente—. Si-si a ti te parece bien, claro. Me gustaría demostrarte…</p>
<p>Respira hondo, alza la cabeza y le clava esos ojos que son dos pedacitos de cielo, y Crowley entiende que los titubeos no provienen de la falta de convicción sobre su propuesta, sino de las dudas acerca de un posible rechazo.</p>
<p>—Por favor —dice Azirafel con una suavidad que le quiebra en mil pedazos el alma de condenado—. Déjame cuidarte.</p>
<p>Crowley jamás lo ha visto tan seguro de nada. Inspira despacio e intenta asimilarlo. La realidad le da vértigo: un ángel arrodillado servicial ante un demonio es una visión tan extraordinaria y antinatural como la de un demonio pisando suelo consagrado para salvar a un ángel.</p>
<p>Ambos lo saben. Azirafel nunca actúa sin pensar. Habrá reflexionado de sobra acerca de las implicaciones de este ofrecimiento, les habrá dado mil vueltas a los pros y los contras antes de decidirse a hacerlo.</p>
<p>No es de extrañar que estuviera tan abstraído en el coche.</p>
<p>Exhala entrecortadamente; al aire le cuesta atravesar el nudo de emociones que le atenaza el pecho. No desvía la mirada de Azirafel, que a su vez aguarda paciente, más sosegado ahora que ha pronunciado las temidas palabras. De hecho, es la viva imagen de la calma y la amabilidad, con esos ojos compasivos y esa sonrisa amable que le dicen: «No tengas miedo. No me voy a arrepentir».</p>
<p>Crowley vuelve a respirar y, cuando está seguro de haber recobrado el control de las cuerdas vocales, responde:</p>
<p>—Adelante.</p>
<p>Azirafel se lo toma con calma, como si se tratara del minucioso procedimiento de restaurar un libro antiguo. Le remanga los pantalones, le agarra del tobillo derecho con infinita delicadeza y le levanta el pie poco a poco, con cuidado de dejar la planta en el agua en la medida de lo posible. Sumerge el jabón y frota con él las zonas de piel expuestas: los tobillos, el empeine, la parte superior de los dedos. Retira todos los restos de polvo, ceniza y suciedad que se han quedado adheridos y, después, aclara con movimientos suaves como caricias.</p>
<p>Cuando se da por satisfecho, alza la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada interrogativa y Crowley asiente en silencio, conteniendo la respiración. Aprieta las mandíbulas y consigue no gritar cuando Azirafel, despacio, muy despacio, le saca el pie del agua y el dolor regresa en toda su plenitud. Ya no es un ardor indefinido, sino una sensación más parecida a los pinchazos de un millón agujas al rojo.</p>
<p>El ángel apenas lo toca. El roce es tan sutil como el de las alas de una mariposa, ahora en el talón, ahora en la planta, ahora entre las partes abrasadas de los dedos, tan fugaz que casi ni lo percibe. Y, antes de darse cuenta, ya vuelve a tener el pie entero dentro del agua, que se mantiene fresca y limpia como al principio.</p>
<p>—Espero que no haya sido demasiado horrible —dice Azirafel preocupado.</p>
<p>—Para nada —responde Crowley sin un ápice de ironía—. Lo estás haciendo de fábula.</p>
<p>El ángel le regala otra sonrisa y pasa al pie izquierdo, del que se ocupa con la misma devoción que del derecho.</p>
<p>«Déjame cuidarte».</p>
<p>Crowley es un demonio, un superviviente forjado en fuego y azufre perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí solo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo nada le parece más tentador que dejarse cuidar por Azirafel.</p>
<p>Se recuesta contra el sofá, cierra los ojos y se relaja.</p>
<p>Empieza a entender por qué le negó el agua bendita hace setenta y nueve años, y también se da cuenta de que ahora les hace más falta que nunca. Aunque tenga que conseguirla por sus propios medios.</p>
<p>Se estremece ante la mera idea de volver a pisar una iglesia.</p>
<p>—Inspira hondo y retén el aliento, querido.</p>
<p>Crowley obedece y apenas se queja mientras Azirafel se ocupa de la maltrecha planta con movimientos ligeros y cuidadosos. Unos segundos después vuelve a recibirlo el misericordioso abrazo del agua.</p>
<p>—Ya ha pasado lo peor. Ahora descansa un poco y avísame cuando estés listo para salir.</p>
<p>Crowley gruñe. Si por él fuera, permanecería toda la noche con los pies a remojo, pero sabe que así no conseguirá más que retrasar la curación. De modo que solo se concede unos minutos de sosiego antes de armarse de valor y decir:</p>
<p>—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.</p>
<p>El ángel le saca los pies del agua y se los seca con la toalla como si fueran de la porcelana más valiosa.</p>
<p>—¿Te doy un poco de crema? —pregunta señalando con la cabeza el tarro—. Te dolerá un poco, pero ayudará a que cicatrice antes.</p>
<p>—Dame lo que quieras, ángel —suspira él.</p>
<p>No se percata de lo que ha dicho hasta que repara en la repentina tristeza que nubla la sonrisa de Azirafel.</p>
<p>Qué idiota ha sido. Ha pasado milenios convencido de que sabía leer en su rostro cualquier cosa que tratara de ocultar, y no había reparado en lo más importante de todo.</p>
<p>Pese a la ternura con que Azirafel le extiende la crema sobre las heridas, no puede contener los siseos cuando pasa por un punto especialmente sensible y tiene que luchar contra el instinto irrefrenable de apartar los pies.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres que pare? —pregunta el ángel.</p>
<p>—No. Sssssigue —contesta Crowley entre dientes.</p>
<p>Y, poco a poco, empieza a notar cierto alivio en las zonas que han entrado en contacto con la crema. En lugar de la gelidez adormecedora del agua, lo invade una tibieza de lo más agradable. Vuelve a sisear, esta vez agradecido, y sabe que Azirafel detecta la diferencia porque sonríe exultante mientras sigue trabajando.</p>
<p>—Ya está —anuncia al cabo de un rato. Adopta una expresión pensativa antes de añadir—: Supongo que a nadie le parecerá raro si traigo gasas con un milagro, tal y como están las cosas.</p>
<p>—¿Has montado un hospital aquí dentro? —pregunta Crowley alzando una ceja porque, que él sepa, el único motivo por el que Azirafel tolera desconocides cerca de sus libros es que son indispensables para mantener su fachada de humano interesado en venderlos.</p>
<p>—¿Aquí? ¡Santo cielo, no! Hay sitios mucho más adecuados para eso. —Baja la mirada y susurra apesadumbrado—: A veces voy a ayudar, aunque no puedo hacer gran cosa porque a los arcángeles no les gusta que intervenga en estos asuntos.</p>
<p>«Cabrones», piensa Crowley, pero resiste el impulso de decirlo en voz alta y esquiva el tema.</p>
<p>—Entonces ¿por qué guardas este potingue aquí?</p>
<p>—¿La crema? —Azirafel vuelve a sonreír—. Es que no solo vale para quemaduras: también te deja la piel muy suave —explica y extiende una mano para enseñársela, como si Crowley no acabara de comprobar en su propia carne lo suave que la tiene.</p>
<p>Después, hace un gesto con ella y aparecen unas gasas en su regazo, con las que le envuelve los pies con sumo cuidado.</p>
<p>Cuando termina, le levanta las piernas y acerca el sillón para colocárselas apoyadas en el brazo, de modo que los pies le cuelgan libres, sin tocar nada, mientras Crowley sigue más o menos erguido en el sofá.</p>
<p>—Así estarás más cómodo para beber que si te tumbas como antes —comenta.</p>
<p>—¡Oye, qué buena idea! —lo felicita Crowley, moviendo la espalda para acomodarse en esa nueva postura.</p>
<p>Azirafel se lleva el barreño de agua y lo vacía en el fregadero. Después regresa a por el resto del material.</p>
<p>—Convendría que te quedaras aquí esta noche —dice, de nuevo titubeante.</p>
<p>Crowley lo observa mientras agita la toalla, que se seca milagrosamente, y la guarda en un armarito junto con el jabón y la crema. Entiende que se trata al mismo tiempo de un ofrecimiento y de una súplica. Significa: «Déjame seguir cuidándote», pero también: «Por favor, no te vayas, por favor, por favor, no me dejes solo». Del mismo modo, sabe que Azirafel no está preparado para decirlo en voz alta y que, por lo tanto, sería un error responder directamente al ruego que no ha pronunciado.</p>
<p>—Habrá que cambiar las vendas, ¿no? —dice como quien no quiere la cosa, confiando en que Azirafel lo interpretará correctamente.</p>
<p>La tensión que abandona sus hombros mientras saca una botella de vino le revela que ha acertado.</p>
<p>—Sí —responde con entusiasmo, la coloca encima de la mesa y, esquivando el sillón, vuelve a acercar el mueble al sofá para tenerlo a mano—. Lo ideal sería una o dos veces al día. Te las cambiaré mañana por la mañana y después… Claro que, si prefieres, puedes hacerlo en tu casa —añade, sacando un par de copas que tintinean en su mano—. No es que tengas que venir aquí todos los días. Seguro que tienes mil cosas que hacer y, bien pensado, si te viera alguien…</p>
<p>Crowley se inclina y estira la mano para coger la botella, pues está seguro de que Azirafel derramaría todo el contenido si dejara que se encargara él.</p>
<p>—Aquí estoy bien —responde con exagerada indolencia mientras sirve el vino. En esa posición no es tan fácil como esperaba, pero se las apaña lanzándole una mirada amenazadora para que no se atreva a caer fuera de las copas—. Y, si recibes visita, ya sabes que se me da bien escabullirme, herido o no.</p>
<p>Ojalá pudiera eliminar el miedo que destila Azirafel por todos los poros, pero ¿a quién quiere engañar? Él también está aterrado. Tendrían que rehacer el mundo entero para que disfrutar de la mutua compañía no les acarreara un peligro mortal, y un demonio y un ángel no disponen de suficiente poder para oponerse a todos los demás solos.</p>
<p>Pero, por ahora, ha logrado calmar un poco los temores de su amigo, que, al tener el sillón ocupado, se sienta a su lado en el sofá, donde le ofrece tímidamente una manta roja.</p>
<p>Crowley no tiene frío, pero reconoce la manta de la que se apropió hace más de un siglo y le conmueve tanto que Azirafel la haya conservado que se tapa de todas formas.</p>
<p>El ángel se cubre las piernas con su propia manta, la azul de flecos ridículos, coge su copa y bebe un sorbito. Crowley lo imita. Pese a todo lo que ha cambiado en las últimas horas, lo invade una acogedora sensación de familiaridad. En ninguna parte se ha sentido jamás tan a gusto ni tan bien recibido como en esta librería. Es el único sitio en todo el universo al que se atrevería a llamar hogar, y hoy lo ha recuperado.</p>
<p>—¿Prefieres que te llame Anthony a partir de ahora? —pregunta Azirafel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>—¡Bah, no hace falta! Es más que nada para les humanes. Tú puedes seguir llamándome Crowley a secas. O serpiente inmunda. O enemigo ancestral. Como te apetezca.</p>
<p>Azirafel empieza a sonreír, pero en cuanto se percata de ello sacude la cabeza con aire indignado y hace un intento de fulminarlo con la mirada, aunque no convence a nadie con ese destello afectuoso que le ilumina los ojos celestes.</p>
<p>En ese momento, Crowley se da cuenta de que no ha vuelto a ponerse las gafas y, tras un breve instante de pánico, descubre que tampoco quiere ponérselas.</p>
<p>—Así que… ¿Oscar Wilde? —pregunta, señalando con un gesto vago la puerta a la zona principal de la tienda, donde se encuentran los libros que Azirafel iba a enseñarle.</p>
<p>—¡Sí! —exclama el ángel, sin hacer el menor amago de levantarse para ir a buscarlos—. Tuve la suerte de coincidir con él en un par de ocasiones. ¡Me firmó un ejemplar de <em>El retrato de Dorian Gray</em>! Y también compuso poemas, obras de teatro… ¡Oh, te habría encantado verlas! ¡Tenemos que ir en cuanto salga una nueva producción!</p>
<p>Crowley se sirve un poco más de vino y escucha felizmente el discurso entusiasmado del ángel. Luego le toca a él explicar cómo encontró el Bentley y aprendió a conducir. Y, más tarde, la conversación se expande hasta temas de lo más dispares, como si no hubieran pasado los años desde su última charla desenfadada.</p>
<p>La noche da paso al día, y el cielo amanece tan gris y polvoriento como la víspera, pero a Crowley no le importa cuando tiene todo el azul que quiere contemplar en los ojos de Azirafel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡El domingo se cumple un año desde que publiqué mi primer fanfic! Ya he escrito 16, que en total suman 42951 palabras, y tengo un montón de ideas a las que dar forma cuando saque tiempo (incluido un borrador bastante largo que he tenido unos meses en el cajón), así que vais a tener historias para rato. :D<br/>Muchas gracias a todes les que comentáis y me dais kudos. No sabéis lo importante que es saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. ¡Gracias a vosotres sigo escribiendo y compartiendo mis historias! Un abrazo muy fuerte desde la distancia. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>